Corpse-Eater Destriers
Biology: Height: '''15-16 Hands '''Classifications: Destrier, Courser Features: Muscular bodies, Long-muscular legs, vibrant coloration, exceedingly athletic, extremely difficult to control Coat Colorations: Vibrant Blood Red to Inky Black, often mono-colored, sometimes ‘Metallic’ Coat OOC Inspiration: Akhal-teke, Irish Draught Origin: The so-called ‘Corpse-Eating’ Destriers of Hosue Gaunt are known to originate for two rather different breeds of horses brought together within the crownlands. House Gaunt long remained a rather successful and small coastal region renowned for their unique steeds known for their rather large size and uniquely ‘metallic’ coats. Even amongst Destriers, the original breed of Gaunt horses were deemed to be rather gigantic but exceedingly slow. These horses would sometimes be bought as Destriers by wealthy families from across Westeros but it was soon found the horses’ aesthetic was not enough, after all- if a destrier could not pick up enough speed in a joust, it was all but useless! Thus, it is believed Lady Andrea Gaunt- traveling to Essos discovered the remnants of a unique breed of horse known as the Sarnori after the people it originated from. The Sarnori steeds were quite literally blood red but boasted exceedingly long legs and other attributes that the Lady Gaunt found to be beneficial if bred into the pre-existing line of destriers. Thus, through the power of diplomacy and what little fortune House Gaunt boasted, nearly a dozen Sarnori mares were shipped across the Narrow Sea- an incredible feat particularly since by the end of the journey, eight mares still survived. Over the last hundred years, the Sarnori and Gaunt destrier were bred together to create what is infamously known as the ‘Corpse-eater’ destriers. This rather morbid name originating from the breed’s debut at a tournament in King’s Landing- it is said the steed ridden by one of the Gaunts at the time suddenly went mad. Bucking its rider off, the ‘Corpse-eater’ mare was said to have charged a stablehand that had supposedly caused the same creature to fly into a rage for moving too close to its stable. Records suggest the mare proceeded to pummel the boy into a pulp in front of King’s Landing before plunging its muzzle into the corpse- thus earning its preceding lineage the name ‘Corpse-Eater’. Description: All in all, Corpse-Eaters are rather uncommon due to their madness- it is believed that if a Knight is able to tame one of these vicious horses, he will never fall in battle. The Corpse-Eater’s rather infamous bouts of rage can be trained to be triggered from certain scents or commands from their riders, thus allowing the horses to be utilized in standard situations until the command is given. Thus, It is heavily recommended only the most experienced riders deal with those who are trained for war alone and those who wish to purchase such creatures work alongside them closely at a young age in order to train them appropriately. Such horses are best suited to combat and are not particularly well known for their speed, mainly utilized by House Gaunt’s heavy cavalry and those knights brave enough to purchase such a beast. Having beaten the Chargers of the Vale in an incredible race of endurance and speed while ridden by Lord Commander Jerrard Gaunt as of the 8th month of 400 AC. The fierce equestrian rivalry seems to have begun with the Corpse-Eaters quite soundly at an advantage. Known Riders Lord Commander Jerrard Gaunt - The Stranger (Living) Category:Characters